This invention relates in general to repirators and in particular to a new and useful apparatus for connecting a respirator through a tracheal tube to a person's trachea for regulating the flow of gases therethrough and to a method of producing a control pressure level in a respirator for human patients which is equipped with a tracheal tube connection to the respirator.
For about the last ten years, respirators have been known which operate with so called high frequency jet ventilation (HFJV). Developed embodiments of such apparatus were demonstrated at the Central-European Congress of Anesthesiologists, Berlin, Septemeber, 1981. In a new version, the frequency range has been extended to 1,200 breath pulses per minute. The HFJV technique is beneficial primarily to patients with barotraumas and bronchial fistulas. An imposed high frequency respiration is advantageous particularly in the aftermath of any substantial lowering of the pressure in the lungs. It also facilitates the work of the heart. The total ventilation of many patients can thereby definitely be improved. By adjusting a proper air pulse, modulated respiratory curves may be obtained, corresponding to so called Engstroom pressure curves. In practice, however, the pressure modulation curve cannot be extended to obtain a negative pressure in the trachea. It is further disadvantageous that the steepness of the pressure variation edges (dP/dt) cannot be augmented to satisfy the therapy requirements.
The problem imposed is therefore to improve the known method of producing a controllable pressure, to the effect of augmenting the amplitude of the pressure modulation, providing means for varying the amplitude faster, and extending thereby the general applicability of the method to the treatment of further pathological symptoms.